Thoughts In the Morning
by moonlight-blossom
Summary: Kai's thoughts one morning as his mind turns to a certain golden-eyed, raven-haired teammate


A/N: Hi everyone, well here's a pointless one-shot fic, that came out of my mind that is currently being tormented at the hands of writers' block. Enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade...in case you hadn't noticed...this is a FANfic, why would I write a FANfic if I owned Beyblade??? This is just pointless...geeze people...you'd think they had enough common sense.  
  
Alone Under the darkness of the moonlit night My thoughts betray me My mind is wrenched from my grasp I see naught but darkness Dread and despair spread over me I long for a chance of escape A hand reaches out to me And I realize, I'm not alone  
  
Not really  
  
Kai sat under a shady tree in a park, writing. It was one of his favorite pastimes, he never tired of it. It seemed that writing was his only joy, his only comfort. He had in his months with the Bladebreakers written so much about their doings and his feelings for all. He much enjoyed the silence and peace, as it was rare and unusual, especially with Tyson and Max around. He had gotten up at sunrise to have these moments of peace and tranquility, and he knew it was well worth it. He knew soon that the others would come looking for him, but he never understood why, he was nothing more than a burden to the entire team. He had always been a loner, and always will be, he found that the others just couldn't seem to understand that and he was always being dragged into one activity or another. Just yesterday, Tyson and Max had dragged him to go sightseeing, even though he had already done so himself in his own time. He now welcomed the peace of the morning as he closed his eyes and listened to the peaceful, but ever annoying chirp of the birds. 'Just like Tyson and Max,' he thought, somewhat cheerful, but most definitely annoying at the best of times, He wondered vaguely what they were at the worst of times, and chuckled softly to himself at this thought. He gazed at the horizon, as he watched the sun slowly rise, he was reminded of a golden-eyed young Chinese boy that had long since dominated his thoughts.  
  
Guided by the blinding light  
  
I saw you in the stars one fateful night And there we sat Under the stars That shine so brightly And reminded me Of your golden eyes That knew me better than I knew myself And there you saw me For who I really was Vulnerable in your gaze  
  
Yet captured in everlasting light  
  
Kai smiled to himself, remembering one night that he sat in the same tree he was sitting under now, with Rei at his side as they gazed at the stars in a peaceful, yet somewhat awkward silence. He remembered another time when things had turned bad for him, and he had nowhere to go, and yet another poem came to his mind.  
  
I came to you today  
  
I knew not what else I could do For my mind was tormented by anger and frustration I knew not how to ease the pains of my heart Yet you listened Ever so patient Yet always caring And somehow, I knew everything was going to be alright.  
  
Kai sighed, remembering the days he had long since forgotten until that morning. The sun was higher in the sky, as he gazed at the beauty of the colors before him, the memory of the Chinese boy's smiled shone like the morning sun, a golden light that could not be put out. He took out a fresh sheet of paper, it was a golden color, like the morning sun, but shone silver like the moon at night. He took out a pen and wrote one last poem, one that would ease the love in his heart, a poem that someday, Rei could understand and one day, return the love Kai had so unexpectedly come upon.  
  
Your face is forever burned in my mind Your gentle smile warms me like the morning sun Your eyes that gaze at the world Bathed in beauty And one day Maybe You will turn that gaze to me  
  
Kai took each and every single poem he had written that morning and slipped it inside a silver envelope. On the back he wrote:  
  
Rei, maybe someday  
  
You'll understand.  
  
Kai  
  
He took the envelope and placed it in a knot in the tree. He hoped that someday, Rei would find it, and that he would understand why he kept up his cold barrier. He hoped that one day, he would no longer have to keep his love a secret, from Rei, and from himself.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well that was a pointless, one shot fic...I was thinking of continuing, but it's really up to you. Besides, now that I've gotten this out of my system, I hope I can get the next chappie of 'A Solitary Blue' out soon, or at least before school starts. 


End file.
